Fighting For Fire Part I
by Kayleigh Diane
Summary: He let Lily go, for James, giving up his love for his best friend. Will he make the same mistake again, to make his god-son happy? Or will he Fight with Fire, to claim his love.


Chapter One

It had been a long day for everyone. Molly Weasley saw dead on her feet, supported mainly by her husband's arm around her waist, but she refused to leave the room until her children were safely in bed; much to the dismay of the six teens sat around the table. Hermione's head was drooping onto Ron's shoulders as she struggled to keep herself awake. George winked at his younger brother, knowing about his 'secret' feelings for the bushy-haired prefect, causing him to blush a deep, unattractive crimson. Tonks was about to transform her nose from a pigs snout the beak of a duck – at the repeated request of Ginny – when Sirius pulled himself from a deep conversation with Harry.

"You head on upstairs, Molly. Remus, Tonks and I will make sure this lot get to bed." Sirius called across the table, awakening Molly from her semi-slumber.

"No, no, it's fine" She replied with a wide yawn, causing Arthur to smile lovingly at her.

"Honestly, Molly, they'll be asleep within the hour." He gave one of his rare, crooked smiles, backed up by an enthusiastic nod from Tonks and an incline of the head from Remus.

"Oh, umm, okay then… I suppose that would be okay." She said, pushing herself unsteadily to her feet. Arthur followed, nodding his thanks to the group.

"Night Mum!"

"Goodnight Mrs Weasley."

"Night Molly."

"Right then, who's up for a game of exploding snap?!" Laughter erupted around the table as Fred – or maybe it was George – pulled a packet of enchanted playing cards from his pocket.

After 1 hour and 34 minutes, only Harry, Sirius, Ginny and the twins remained in the kitchen. Ron had walked Hermione to her room, saying he didn't want Kreacher to say something offensive, and hadn't returned, a fact no one had ignored. Remus and Tonks had left not soon afterwards, discussing a strange form of muggle self-defence called karate.

Sirius had been reluctant to join in with the games at first, but the expression on Ginny's face when she pleaded with him, slightly hurt, a lot flirtatious, he had been reminded of Lily at the same age and he simply couldn't refuse.

The young red-head reminded him of Lily Evans so much. His Lily Evans. The girl who had met with him in secret before leaving him for his best friend. He hadn't wanted to let her go, but James loved her, and was so much better for the muggle-born than he ever could be. Sirius had loved her and to a certain extent, she loved him. But James was her soulmate, and Sirius had accepted that a long time ago.

Accepting it didn't mean he liked it.

Lily had been strong, fierce and brave, traits Sirius had respected from the day he had met her in that carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny held this same beauty, but her eyes had more of a fiery glint to them. Mischievous, like her brothers. Like Sirius himself.

_This girl is something special_, Sirius found himself thinking, _but Harry loves her._

_You let Lily go because James loved her, are you going to make the same mistake again? _A voice in the back of his head argued, distracting him the intense games of wizards chess Ginny had enticed him into.

_She loves Harry, or she will._

_But she could love you…_

"I'll carry her up, you three go to bed." Sirius said, lifting Ginny easily. Fred and George, lazy and tired, apparated to their room, leaving Harry to reluctantly bid goodnight to his god-father. Harry resisted the urge to kiss Ginny's cheek, like he often did when he saw her sleeping and her brother's weren't around.

Sirius looked at the young flame in his arms as he made his way up the stairs. He couldn't force his self upon this beauty. If she wanted Harry, then so be it. He would step back and allow them to love each other, but he would somehow let her know of his feeling, _she can make her own decision. _He doubted she would return the infatuation, but he held onto that small glimmer of hope.

Setting her down gently on the bad, he kissed her forehead, a tormented pain flashing through his dark eyes.

Sitting on the small, padded stool across the room, Sirius watched the young girl; every turn of her petite body, every flutter of her eyelids was stored in his mind. Even when he grew tired, he stayed, watching her until he went past sleepy. She murmured in her sleep, small noises. Names, mostly. He listened intently, recognising the names of her family, friends, and Harry. Jealously flared inside him every time his Godsons name came from her rosy lips.

"Sirius"

He jumped, sure she had awoken, his name was so clear, but she sighed, and rolled over, a small smile on her face. Deciding it was best to leave before she really did wake, Sirius kissed her cheek once more and slipped out of the door. Leaning on the wall outside, he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Goodnight, my little fire."


End file.
